Daily Digs - Camp Creepy
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Camp.


Lindsay and Dakota are packing their bags.

"EEP! This camp is going to be so fun!" Lindsay squeals.

"I know right!" Dakota squeals.

Dakota and Lindsay close their suitcases.

"Who's going to the camp with us?" Dakota asks.

"Tyler, Noah, Alejandro, Gwen and Izzy." Lindsay says.

"Oh no! Not Noah!" Dakota says hiding under the bed.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lindsay asks.

"Nothing.." Dakota says nervous.

"No really." Lindsay face palms.

Dakota sighs.

"Well..maybe, I SAID MAYBE! Maybe.. I might still..maybe..maybe..maybe.." Dakota stutters.

"Get on with it." Lindsay yells.

"Maybe I might maybe like Noah a little bit maybe?" Dakota stutters.

"No shit. It's not a secret." Lindsay face palms.

"I know but the thing is I don't think he likes me anymore.." Dakota says.

"I'm going to hit you in the head with a hammer little girl." Lindsay face palms.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"You guys said you loved eachother. Case closed." Lindsay face palmed.

"You're suitcase was already closed." Dakota says.

Lindsay hits her head against the wall.

"Nevermind! Forget everything!" Lindsay says.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"Exactly." Lindsay says grabbing the suitcases.

"Besides i'll just ruin the relationship again." Dakota sighs.

"Then don't ruin it." Lindsay shrugs.

"Easier said than done." Dakota sighs.

"So true. Anyways lets go to the camp were going to be late." Lindsay rushes.

"Haha! Lake and Camp rhymed!" Dakota giggles.

"No it didn't. They sound nothing alike.." Lindsay face palms.

"Oh em gee you're right!" Dakota says shocked.

"Lets go." Lindsay says while grabbing her suit case.

Dakota grabs her suitcase.

Lindsay and Dakota leave the house.

Lindsay and Dakota put their suitcases in the car.

Lindsay sits in the driver seat.

Dakota sits in the passenger seat.

Lindsay drives to the abandoned lake camp.

Lindsay parks her car.

Lindsay and Dakota grab their suitcases and exit the car.

"Finally you guys are here!" Tyler says coming out of the cabin.

"Yay us!" Dakota cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota walk up to the cabin.

"I'm still waiting on Noah and Alejandro." Tyler says.

Izzy comes out.

"I already texted Noah." Izzy says.

A car drives in.

Noah comes out of the car.

"EEP!" Dakota says.

Dakota runs inside the cabin.

"God damn." Lindsay face palms.

"Well okay." Tyler shrugs.

"Hey Noah." Izzy waves.

"Whats up!" Noah says taking off his shades.

"Just waiting on Alejandro." Lindsay says.

Noah carries his bags to the cabin.

"Oh hi Dakota." Noah waves.

"Hi!" Dakota waves.

"What's up?" Noah asks.

"The roof, then the sky, then space!" Dakota says.

"Don't forget about birds." Noah teases.

"Oh yeah! Also airplanes and the other flying stuff in the air!" Dakota says.

"Hahaha yeah." Noah laughs.

"Tehehe." Dakota laughs.

"Guys get out of the cabins! Alejandor is here!" Lindsay shouts.

"Yay!" Dakota claps.

Dakota runs the fuck out of the cabin.

Noah walks out of the cabin.

"Hi Alejandro!" Dakota waves.

"Hey." Alejandro waves.

"The whole group is here!" Lindsay cheers.

"Where's Gwen?" Tyler asks.

"She said she's going to make a surprise enterance." Lindsay says.

"How?" Tyler asks.

Gwen flies down to the camp site with a jet pack.

Gwen lands.

Gwen takes off her jet pack.

"Like that." Lindsay points.

"Where's your suitcase?" Alejandro asks.

"Oh shit I didn't pack." Gwen face palms.

"Ew." Noah says.

"It's okay you can barrow some of my clothes." Lindsay says.

"Thanks." Gwen says.

"Why did you bring a jet pack?" Noah asks.

"I like jet packs." Gwen shrugs.

"Okay then.." Noah says.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" Lindsay asks.

"Hmm.." Noah thinks.

"Lets check out the lake." Gwen says.

"Good idea." Lindsay says.

Everyone agrees.

They walk up to the lake.

The lake was old and green.

"Ew this is gross." Noah says.

"No duh it's abandoned." Gwen says.

"I'm so glad I didn't pack my bathing suit." Alejandro says.

"Ew it even smells bad." Tyler says while covering his nose.

"If anyone pisses me off i'll throw you in here." Gwen says.

"Ok." Alejandro shrugs.

Everyone nods.

"I wonder if the lake is green on the bottom." Alejandro wonders.

"Haha. Jump in and find out." Noah jokes.

"Ok." Alejandro says jumping into the old green lake.

"IDIOT!" Lindsay face palms.

"You made Alejandro jump into the dirty lake!" Dakota pouts.

"It's not my fault he's stupid." Noah shrugs.

Dakota pushes Noah hard into the lake.

"Dude." Tyler face palms.

"Oh Noah i'm so sorry!" Dakota panics.

Dakota dives in.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore." Tyler face palms.

"I know right." Lindsay says walking away.

Lindsay accidentally slips into the lake.

"LINDSAY! NO!" Tyler says diving into the lake.

Gwen records with her phone.

"Being forever alone pays off." Gwen says while recording.

"All hail to that." Izzy says.

"Stop recording and help us!" Tyler says grossed out.

"EEW! This lake is GROSS! I'm going to be sick." Lindsay say.

Alejandro swims.

"You guys are so immature." Alejandro says swimming.

"Oh you're really sick." Noah pouts.

Alejandro swims down to the bottom of the lake.

Dakota giggles.

"Is he really that stupid?" Noah asks.

"Of course he is." Lindsay says.

Alejandro swims back up.

"GUYS!" Alejandro panics.

"What?" Everyone asks.

Alejandro swims back down.

Alejandro picks up Heathers dead body.

"I found Heathers dead body.." Alejandro says.

"Oh gross.." Lindsay says.

"Not sure to keep recording or call the police." Gwen says.

"Call the police. NOW." Lindsay demands.

Gwen turns off her phone camera and calls the police.

Gwen tells the police everything.

"The police will come here in about 17 minutes." Gwen says.

Everyone gets out of the lake.

"Ew! I look like shrek!" Lindsay complains.

Alejandro puts Heathers dead body on the grass.

"Where's the shower?" Lindsay asks.

"There's no shower in camp." Noah says.

"Oh hell no." Tyler pouts.

"How are we suposed to get cleaned up?" Lindsay panics.

"Go back home and show then come here after you're done." Izzy says.

"Oh that's a good idea." Lindsay says.

"What about the police?" Tyler asks.

"I'll take care of it." Izzy says.

"I'll stay here. I don't mind being dirty." Alejandro shrugs.

"Ew." Dakota says.

Lindsay and Dakota go into their car and drive home.

Tyler and Noah also drive home.

They all go into their own house and shower.

Gwen texts Dakota.

"Hurry up! The cops already left and took the body for investigation." Gwen texts.

"Yay! Don't worry we're coming." Dakota texts while getting changed.

Lindsay and Dakota get into the car back to the camp.

"You're the last ones to show up." Tyler teases.

"Whatever." Lindsay shrugs.

"What do you guys want to do?" Gwen asks.

"I want to have a campfire!" Lindsay cheers.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Tyler agees.

"But it's too dark to dark to start a campfire." Dakota mentions.

"That's the point.." Lindsay explains.

"Oh kay kay! Campfire time!" Dakota cheers.

Tyler and Lindsay start a campfire.

Gwen and Izzy are playing rock paper sisscors.

Tyler puts his arm around Lindsay.

Lindsay lays her head on Tylerrs shoulder.

Alejandro played with dirt and worms.

Dakota gazed at the stars.

Noah read a book.

Tyler and Lindsay kissed.

"Ugh. The fire is running out." Lindsay complains.

"Dakota can you get some more firewood?" Tyler asks.

"Kay." Dakota nods.

"Also bring Noah with you incase you get lost." Lindsay mentions.

"Ugh. Why me?" Noah asks.

"Because you're smart and Dakota is...well, Dakota." Lindsay explains.

"Fine." Noah says putting his book down.

Dakota and Noah go into the woods.

Alejandro eats a worm.

"Alejandro what the hell are you doing?" Gwen asks.

"Eating worms. It's not bad." Alejandro says while eating a worm.

"EEW." Izzy says.

Tyler and Lindsay hold hands.

Lindsay blushes and kisses Tyler.

Tyler kisses back.

"How long will it be til we get firewood?" Gwen asks.

"Awhile. They just left to get some." Izzy says.

Noah and Dakota searched for firewood in the woods.

"I don't see any firewood." Dakota sighs.

"Me either." Noah pouts.

"Hey is that wood?" Noah asks.

Noah tries to run but trips.

"Ha ha you tripped." Dakota giggles.

Noah lays on his back.

"Very funny." Noah says sarcasticlly.

Dakota skips but trips too.

Dakota lands on top of Noah.

"Oh..sorry.." Dakota blushes.

"No, it's okay." Noah says trying not to blush.

"Uhh yeah.." Dakota says trying not to blush.

Noah puts his hands around Dakotas back.

Dakota wraps her arms around Noahs neck.

They both kissed.

"Did we just..?" Noah asks.

"Yeah.." Dakota says confused.

"Oh..." Noah says awkwardly.

They both kiss again.

They both made out in the woods.

"How long is it to get firewood?" Gwen complains.

"It's been like 20 minutes..I'm sure they'll come back any minute." Lindsay says.

"Fuck this." Tyler says.

Tyler pushes Alejandro in the lake.

"This lake is warm.." Alejandro says.

"Maybe you peed." Tyler says sarcasticlly.

"Oh that explains a lot.." Alejandro says.

"I was kidding." Tyler says.

"Oh...nevermind what I said." Alejandro whispers.

Lindsay covers her mouth.

"Damn it I should of recorded that." Gwen pouts.

"Anyways i'm tired I don't have all day. Goodnight." Izzy says going into the cabin.

"Party pooper." Gwen teases.

Izzy goes to the cabin and sleeps.

Alejandro gets out of the lake.

"I want to sleep on the fire." Alejandro sighs.

"Well the fire is out so go ahead." Lindsay shrugs.

"YAY!" Alejandro says.

Alejandro sleeps on the worn out fire.

Tyler sits next to Lindsay.

Tyler hugs Lindsay.

"It's so cold." Tyler shivers.

"I know right. I'm going to freeze to death if Dakota and Noah don't come in the next 5 minutes!" Lindsay complains.

"Don't worry, we'll die together." Tyler smiles.

"Aww." Lindsay says.

They both kiss.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet, shut the fuck up." Gwen complains.

Tyler throws a rock at Gwen.

Gwen throws a dead rat at Tyler.

"Gwen gobbled returns!" Gwen says.

"EW! Where did you find this?" Tyler says grossed out.

"In Alejandro's shirt." Gwen shrugs.

"Oh god i'm going to throw up.." Tyler says.

Lindsay face palms and nods.

30 minutes pass by.

"Okay you know what fuck this." Gwen says.

Gwen shoves Alejandro off the warn out fire.

Gwen sleeps.

Alejandro sleeps on an ant hole.

Lindsay yawns.

"How long as it been?" Lindsay asks.

Tyler was sleeping.

"Oh hell no." Lindsay says waking up Tyler.

"What?" Tyler asks.

"We're going hunting for two idiots." Lindsay says.

Lindsay grabs a gun.

"What the hell?" Tyler asks.

Tyler and Lindsay both run into the woods.

"If I see their bodies all torn up by a bear i'm going to laugh." Tyler teases.

Lindsay slaps Tylers shoulder.

"Oh my god is that them?" Lindsay asks.

Noah was sleepy under the tree with Dakota sleeping on his lap.

Lindsay and Tyler hide behind the bushes.

"Ew it is them." Tyler says.

"I'm going to murder that blonde bimbo." Lindsay insults.

"Me too." Jason says.

"What the hell?" Tyler asks.

"Jason? From Friday the 13th?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah. I'm going to kill these mother fuckers." Jason says while starting the chainsaw.

"DUDE!" Lindsay yells.

"Oh shit you're Lindsay..and Tyler." Jason says.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Tyler asks.

Jason drops his chain.

Jason runs off.

"If that was Chris, i'm calling the police.." Lindsay says.

"It couldn't of been Chris. It was Jason from Friday the 13th." Tyler says.

Lindsay face palms,

"That's a movie..and Jason dies." Lindsay says.

"He's a ghost. Duh." Tyler says.

"Forget it." Lindsay says.

Jason walks up to them.

"Did somebody say Chris?" Jason asks.

Lindsay and Tyler turn around.

"Yeah, why?" Tyler asks.

"I know him..I know him REAL well." Jason says.

Jason grabs his chainsaw.

"Oh..cool." Lindsay says scared.

"Yes. It is." Jason says while starting the chainsaw.

"Oh look a sale on shoes in the woods! Buy one get wood free!" Lindsay says scared.

Lindsay runs for her life.

"Oh good! I love shoes!" Tyler panics.

Tyler runs up to Dakota and Noah.

Tyler pulls Noah and Dakotas hair.

"Jason has a chainsaw and is going to kill you. RUN!" Tyler rushes.

Tyler runs off.

"What the hell happened?" Noah asks.

"Why am I on your lap?" Dakota asks.

"Oh this is so weird." Noah says.

"Welcome to hell." Jason says with a chainsaw.

"OH FUCK NO!" Dakota screams.

Dakota runs off screaming.

"TAKE NOAH BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dakota screams while running.

"Gee thanks." Noah stutters.

Noah runs off back to the camp.

Jason stares at everyone running away and walks away.

Lindsay wakes up everyone.

"JASON TRIED TO KILL US!" Lindsay panics.

"He isn't real." Gwen says tired.

"I know it probably was Chris! Or whoever it was i'm getting the fuck outta here he has a chainsaw!" Lindsay panics.

"Screw it i'm done camping." Gwen says.

Gwen grabs her jetpack and flies away.

"I'll stay here. I made friends with my ant friends." Alejandro sighs.

"Okay have fun dying!" Lindsay waves.

"Where is Jason?" Izzy asks.

"I don't know he just stared at us then walked the other direction." Lindsay shrugs.

"Well, i'm going to get out of here." Izzy says.

Izzy grabs Alejandro and throws him into her car.

Izzy drives off.

"Come on Dakota." Lindsay says.

"Wait! I need to get my bags in the cabin!" Dakota rushes.

Dakota runs into the cabin.

Tyler hugs Lindsay.

"I'll miss you." Tyler smiles.

Lindsay hugs Tyler.

"I'll miss you too." Lindsay smiles.

Noah goes into the cabin with Dakota.

"What the hell happened?" Noah asks.

"Crazy stuff." Dakota face palmed.

"Yup.." Noah says.

"Mhm.." Dakota nods.

"Lindsay honks the car.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Lindsay screams.

Dakota and Noah leave the cabin.

Dakota gets into Lindsays car.

Lindsay drives home.

Tyler drives back off.

Noah drives back home.

"Who do you think Jason was?" Dakota asks.

"Chris. It's starting to be way too obvious now." Lindsay says.

"Haha. I know right." Dakota laughs.

Jason watches them from the security camera.

Chris takes off his Jason mask.

"Too easy? Plan B coming right up.." Chris says.

Chris evil laughs.


End file.
